


Family Emergencies

by cfo_absolute



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, but i couldn't help myself, over done I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: "Honestly, sweetheart? You can only have so many emergencies before one gets suspicious."Lena figures out that her girlfriend is Supergirl because... well, how could she not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My mini version of a popular Supercorp fic storyline. Let me know what you think!

The first time it happened Lena was genuinely concerned. The way that Kara sputtered “family emergency” and rushed out made Lena worry for Alex or Eliza or whomever Kara was rushing to the aid of. Although she does notice that the next night Kara doesn't bring it up. So she doesn't either. 

The second time it happened Lena was a little offended and very confused. They were on Lena's couch, her hands tangled in Kara's hair and her lips on Kara's neck when suddenly Kara's phone was buzzing and Kara was out the door not a minute later throwing “Alex needs me!” over her shoulder. Lena tried to bring it up when Kara stopped by her office for lunch the next day, only to receive the same mumbled “family emergency” through a mouth of food. 

After the third and fourth ‘family emergency’ Lena started to pay a bit more attention. It doesn't take long for her to notice that every time Kara rushed off Supergirl appeared somewhere else in the city to save the day. It didn’t take long at all for Lena to piece together with all the odd things that Kara said, Lena originally have written them off as part of the other woman's quirky, yet adorable personality. Flying in on a bus? Really? How had Lena missed that? She practically smacked herself for being so blind.

At first Lena wanted to tell Kara that she know. But decided better. When Kara wanted her to know she would tell Lena herself. So Lena let it go. She wasn’t hurt or angry at the lies, although she thought she would be, She understood. So she let it go. 

That is, until one night after Kara came home a particularly rough, life threatening day. Lena had watched the news, her heart hammering in her chest and her stomach in knots as Supergirl had tried and failed to apprehend a rogue alien three times her size, being tossed into building after building in the process. 

Without thinking, Lena rushed to Kara the moment she came through the door, her hands skimming across Kara's body, checking for any injuries. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“I'm fine. I'm-” Kara froze and laughed nervously. “Why wouldn't I be fine?”

Lena's hands stilled. Oops. “I just...it's late and you said you would be home hours ago and…” She looked away, chewing her lip anxiously. 

“Lena…” Kara gently tilted Lena's face up to meet her eyes. “What's wrong?” 

“I saw you.” Lena began and the words just rushed out. “I saw you on the news. I saw the- the beating you took and then you didn't come home right away and I didn't know if you were hurt and I know that you're Supergirl. Please don't be angry with me.” 

Kara blinked in surprise at the other woman's hurried words. “Y-you know?” Lena's wide, tear filled eyes tugged at Kara's insides. “Wait, why would I be angry with you? I thought you'd be angry with me!”

“Kara, no.” Lena shook her head leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Kara's lips. “You're a hero.” She scoffed. “You're Supergirl! You can't just go around telling everyone your identity. I get that.” 

“You're not everyone.” Kara muttered. “I’m sorry I've been lying to you. I just- If anyone ever connected you to me, to Supergirl… I couldn't live with myself if someone went after you to get to me.”

Lena smiled softly. Her heart swelled. She had never felt more loved than she did in this moment with Kara looking at her like she couldn't bear to lose Lena, like Lena was worth protecting. 

Lena walked Kara over to the couch and sat them down, tangling her fingers with Kara's. “I know what being with you means. I understand the dangers and the risk. But I also know that I've never felt more safe and loved and understood than I do when I'm with you. To me, that is absolutely worth it.”

Kara tried and failed to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling over. Seeing the love that Lena had for her, the way Lena believed in her was enough to make her burst. “I don't think I deserve you.” She whispered. 

“Ah-ah.” Lena tutted. “I think it's the other way around, darling.” She reached up and gently removed Kara's glasses. Lena kissed Kara softly and slowly before standing to walk to the kitchen

A thought occurred to Kara. “Wait a second. How did you know that I'm, well, me?”

Lena chuckled. “Honestly, sweetheart? You can only have so many family emergencies before one gets suspicious.” She held up the glasses she had taken. “Plus these don't really help.”


End file.
